The Life Savers
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is the story about Harry's idea of starting a group of his own like the Death Eaters, but for the Light Side. I hope you like it. ---Donald
1. An Interesting Meeting

**The Life Savers**

Chapter one: an interesting meeting

xxxxDumbledore's Officexxxxx

"Harry how may I be of service to you this fine evening?" The headmaster had his usual twinkle in his eyes today, but you can tell that he had to work for it some. Voldemort's death eaters have been attacking muggles and muggle born witches and wizards all during that summer, and the school was short quite a few students because of either fear that from the parents, or death. Harry had lost a couple of friends himself during the summer, Dennis and Colin Creevey's house was attacked the day before they were to come back to school, even tho they weren't killed, they were both badly injured in the attack, and there parents were killed. They were both at St. Mungo's at this time recovering, hopefully to be back at school in the next couple of weeks. Harry's house itself was attacked and the Dursley's were killed, and Harry was wearing a patch where his left eye used to be because of a well placed shot from Lucious Malfoy. Harry had killed him afterward, but still lost the eye. Some of the girls thought he looked debonaire with the patch, but he was hoping that Mad Eyed Moody would tell him where he got his magical eye, so he could get one to replace his also. The Weasley's were the worse hit of his friends tho, they lost Arthur, Bill and Percy in the attack, and Ron was paralyzed from the waist down because of a broken back. He was able to make a speedy recovery do to the fact that his girlfriend Hermoine Granger was by his side to help him at all times. There love bloomed even more during the summer after the attack, and Harry was thankful for it.

"Albus, I was wondering if I can run an idea by you?" Harry was serious about this, and it sent a shiver down the headmasters spine when he looked into Harry's good eye.

"Go ahead Harry, you know that you can ask me anything. What can I do for you? Is there anything that I can do to help you with classes or what not?" Albus knew that Harry was doing really good with his classes and in fact he was made Head Boy this year. Do to the fact of the problems with death eater attacks and all, he had married his long time girlfriend this summer, and she has been living with him in the Head Boy dorm this school year. They were doing pretty good, but she didn't get out of the attack on the Burrow unscathed either. She had lost her right eyes in the attach, and they looked like matched bookends while looking at people. No Ginny Potter didn't get away unscathed, but she was a real trooper, and they along with her brother and his Girlfriend and Head Girl Hermoine Granger have gotten a lot closer since it happened.

"Well the DA and I were wondering if we can form our own group to thwart Voldemort's Death Eaters. Maybe Death Eaters for the light side, we thought we could call them Life Savers. We would open it to anyone on our side to join us, but they would have to know that they would be under me. I know I'm only 17, but I have seen and lived through more things than most people your age Albus. So what do you think, will it work?" Harry was getting a mischievous grin on his face when he talked to the headmaster about this.

Albus Dumbledore was to say the least floored. He hadn't thought about this himself, and he wasn't really surprised that Harry would bring up an idea like this. He sat there thinking a little bit before answering Harry. "So you want to form your own group like the Death Eaters, but for the light side? What would there goal be? What would they learn? Of course I would be interested in supporting this Harry, it sounds like a brilliant idea. I guess that you have a few recruits already to it. I'm also sure that by the end of tomorrow, you will have about 40 more to join you. I know that the Order of the Phoenix would probably join your ranks, as well as some of the Auror's. I also know that there are quite a few people out there that would jump at the chance to at least support your group. Where will you be running your headquarters out of?"

Harry thought about that question for a minute before answering it. "Well I was thinking that we could run it out of the school, since that is the most protected, and easily defendable spot around. We could have any other people that wanted to be part of the group come in on days of the meetings. Also I thought of the school, because that's where most of my inner circle are, they are either still in school, or professors here." Harry looked at Albus with a glint in his eyes, like he had been planning this for awhile, and was just now letting him in on it.

"How many do you have already Harry?"

"Well we have the entire DA which consists of around 50 students, plus we have confirmed about 3/4 of the staff for there support in training and joining us. That includes, Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Lupin and " this last one Harry mumbled and Albus wasn't sure he heard Harry right so he asked him to repeat so Harry did, "we have also gotten Professor Snape to join our group and help us out with potions and stuff, along with the Aritmacy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies Professors also to join. We have been learning, dueling, ani magi, advanced Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense and all these are above and beyond what is taught to 7th year students. I hope your not mad that we hadn't told you yet." Harry looked down at his hands waiting for the berating he was expecting from the headmaster. What he heard instead was laughter.

"You mean you got all these students, and the teachers to do this. May I ask how?"

"You see sir it goes like this. We all lost people we love, or knew someone that did. We are tired of waiting around for Voldemort to show his face, and we want to be ready when he does. We have students from 3rd year and up working with us, and the 2nd and 1st years are preparing to help defend the school if need be. They are learning the more advanced charms and stuff. We are only working with the 3rd year and up on Ani magi transformation, and 5th year and up on the advanced stuff above 7th year learning. I will tell you this, I wouldn't be surprised if the 5th year owls this year and the 7th year newts were the best ever after all the training that we're going through." Harry had a grin on his face a mile wide at the thought.

"Well congratulations Harry, it looks like you will be having a new group that your leading towards the defeat of Voldemort. You said that there called the Life Savers, what did you mean by calling them after a Muggle Candy?"

"Well Albus, think about it, what would be literally the opposite of Death Eaters. The opposite of death would be life, and the opposite of Eaters wouldn't really work for that would be Starvers, so we took the next best thing and that would be Savers. So Life Savers was the name of the group. Albus will you please stand, I would like to officially induct you into the Life Savers, do you accept and pledge your loyalty?"

"I do and I would love to be part of your group Harry."

"Then repeat after me, I Albus Dumbledor...."

"I Albus Dumbledore"

"Do solemnly swear to uphold the peace of the wizadring world..."

"Do solemnly swear to uphold the peace of the wizadring world..."

"And to take down any harbingers of the Dark Mark"

"And to take down any harbingers of the Dark Mark"

"I swear fealty to the Life Savers"

"I swear fealty to the Life Savers"

"And promise to protect the innocent and good of the muggle and wizadring world."

"And promise to protect the innocent and good of the muggle and wizadring world."

"Congratulations Albus, you are now officially a member of my team. Welcome aboard." Harry shook the old headmasters hand and handed him one of the DA coins saying that it would let him know when a meeting is and if anyone's in trouble. Oh one more thing, I need you to sign this, it is a agreement that you won't expose to anyone who or what we are. It will allow you to get people to join us, but not to tell them any of our secrets til the are inducted." Harry handed the headmaster a sheet of parchment that he read over quickly and signed. "Thank you sir, and welcome. Would you like to come with me to the meeting that we're having in about 30 minutes?"

"Of course I will be there, where do you have it?"

"In the room of requirements for now. We might need a bigger room when we start getting people from outside the school joining the group, but it's big enough for now." With that Harry left the office and went to find his wife and tell her the great news. The Life Savers are now an official group.

A/N: I hope you like this story, it just came to me last night. It will probably just run through there 7th year and the end of Voldemort in the end, so hang onto your seats everyone, because it might prove to be a bumpy ride. Enjoy. ----Donald


	2. From DA to Life Savers

**Life Savers**

Chapter two: DA to Life Savers

xxx Room of Requirements xxx

After Harry went to get Ginny, the three of them went to the room of requirements to have there meeting. To say that Albus Dumbledore was surprised at what he saw when he went in would be an understatement. He found that he walked into a war room. There were maps of the school grounds, and surrounding area, an area for potion making, an area for dueling and learning new spells. There was an area set up just for learning the fine art of healing, which Albus noticed was already full of students and staff learning from Madame Pomphrey, and as far as he could tell, some of the top healers that St. Mungo's had on staff. Mad Eyes Moody was there teaching them different types of Auror level training, even the youngest third years were learning stealth and all. Professor McGonagall was taking a group through there first time transformation into Ani-Magi, and he had also noticed that there were 1st years in that group also. He never thought that they would be able to learn, but it seems that the older students were helping the younger ones learn and they learned quickly. There wasn't any inter house rivalry in this room, there were Gryffindors helping Slytherin, Ravenclaw helping Hufflepuff, and they were helping each other. The biggest surprise seemed to be who was one of Harry's top aides, it was Draco Malfoy who was standing next to him helping out the younger students with it. He was brought out of his thoughts at that moment, when Harry went up to the front of the room and cleared his throat. The room fell silent to the young man, including the teachers and Aurors that were there.

After casting the Sonorus Charm, Harry began to speak. "Welcome to the 32nd meeting of the Life Savers. I would like to announce that we now have not only the Headmasters support of the group, but he is also now a member." There was a thunderous applause that went throughout the room as everyone applauded and welcomed the headmaster to there group. After everyone calmed down, Harry continued. "Now that we can officially be called a group, I think that we shall go on with our idea of changing the name of the DA to the Life Savers, since that the two groups are basically the same group. Now that we're official, we will now be known as the Life Savers, all in favor raise there coin." There wasn't one coin that stayed down. The hole group was in favor of this and they showed there support. "Well since it is now official let it be put into the minutes of this meeting. Is there anyone that has any new business that they need to bring up before this the inner circle of the Life Savers?" Harry looked out over the crowd and saw a few hands go up. "Ok Severus, you first. I have an idea what you have to report, but I think that it is important enough for everyone to hear."

Professor Snape stood and addressed the crowd. "Thank you Harry. I have two things to report actually, one. Voldemort has gathered more supporters from around the world. He has approximately 5000 death eaters on his side right now, and he is getting ready for a mighty offensive against the major wizadring schools in the world, before he comes here. Second. I have found some interesting new potions that we will start working on tonight, but most of them will take a couple of weeks to complete. I will need volunteers to stay with them at all times. I will tell you that they are major healing potions that haven't been used in over 1000 years, and also a few new potions to help with finding new powers. Thank you for everything Harry, you have given me a new chance in life." Severus sat down at that minute

"Thank you Severus, and I will talk to you later about setting up a schedule of volunteers of our best potion makers to watch them for you. Any one else?" Harry looked out over the crowd and saw that Moody wanted to say something, also that one of the healers from St. Mungos and Madame Pince wanted to say something. He would hear them in that order, so he motioned for Moody to say what he wanted.

"Thank you Harry, what I want to say actually will be good news for both you and your lovely wife. I have found out some information that you wanted in a way to get a magical eye for each of you. It is a long and complicated process that takes a lot of magic, but can be done if you like. It takes 4 months with rituals, potions, and charms to be cast, but I feel you and Mrs. Potter are worth the amount of time and effort. We can start as soon as you want." Moody actually had a smile on his face when he said this, and so did Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you Moody, it means a lot to both of us. Now we will hear from the healers of St. Mungo's then from Madame Pince the school Librarian. Madame Healer if you would please."

An older lady stood up from her spot at that time and addressed the gathered Life Savers. "As you know we have been teaching you all at the same level as fully trained Healers, and I want to announce that you all have passed your training, and are now fully trained healers, well at least the one that took the course. Would the following people come see me after the meeting, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Seamus Finnegan, Severus Snape and I am proud to say this name, Draco Malfoy. You 11 have done what some thought would be impossible, you have taken and passed all the tests and training in less than 1 year. I am proud of you all. Thank you." The lady sat down to the applause of everyone there.

When the applause calmed down, Harry had a tear in his good eye, and said. "Thank you healer Jones. I am sure that I am with everyone here in congratulating the ones that did this. We will see you after the meeting, and before we start with what we were working on. Madame Pince, I thank you for your patience."

The aged Librarian stood up and addressed everyone. "Mr. Potter fellow Life Savers, I have been doing some research with my assistants in the restricted area on different things that can help us. We have found a few books that could help us in strengthening the wards around the castle and grounds, along with Hogsmeade. This is a very complicated series of charms and spells, but I'm sure that we can handle them." The librarian then thanked Harry and sat back down.

After the reports there were a few more minor reports from people from around the country, and they decided that they would meet back here in another month for there next meeting. After that, they separated into there little groups, and along with the 11 that were mentioned, the Headmaster joined them with the Healer to see what they were working on. Hermoine pushed Ron up to the group and he accepted the certificate with his usual lopsided grin, and since she was there, so did Hermoine. When they were rolling away, Ron told her to wait a second, he had something he wanted to do. He told her to close her eyes and to keep them closed until he told her to open them. He then cast a silencing spell over them so that she couldn't hear the gasps that were going on around the room as he stood up and kneeled in front of her holding a small black box. The headmaster was beaming at what he saw and waited in silence. Molly Weasley didn't know whether she was crying for the reason that Ron was walking again, or that he was about to propose to Hermoine. She didn't care which, she was happy for both.

Hermoine heard a voice that told her to go ahead and open her eyes. When she did, she let out a ear splitting scream as she saw not only was Ron out of his wheelchair, but he was kneeling in front of her with a black box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "Hermoine Granger, will you marry me?" Ron saw that she was in tears, but also saw that they were tears of happiness. He let out a lopsided grin and took her hand showing her the diamond ring.

Hermoine was shaking as she took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Yes Ron, I will marry you. Now when were you going to tell me that you could walk again?"

"I only just found out before the meeting, and I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Your not mad at me for that are you?"

"No you big git, I love you and I have always. Now I think that you have some people to greet, like your mother who looks like she is about to break out in more tears than I have ever seen on her." Hermoine took down Ron's silencing charm and they could hear a pin drop except the sobbing from Mrs. Weasley. "I said yes everyone to Ron asking me to marry him." There was a outpouring of support and love for the new couple as everyone was running up to them to congratulate them. "But one question Ron, how. I thought the healers said that your back was unrepairable?" She looked at him with a funny look.

"Well we guessed that the healers were wrong, because when I started getting feeling back into my legs this morning while you were out, I went down to see Madame Pomphrey, and she checked me out. She said that it seemed that my back had fixed itself, and I should be able to walk again by the beginning of tonight's meeting. I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to get your hopes up if it weren't true. I love you Hermoine Jane Granger, and I want to shout it to the world." He hugged and kissed her as everyone cheered.

Harry and Ginny came up to the two later congratulating them, and saying how much they were proud of them. "I can finally call you sister Hermoine." Ginny squealed this and quickly whispered something into her ear. When she asked if she said what she thought she said, Ginny nodded and turned to Harry and Ron who were talking quietly in the corner. "Harry I have something to tell you also. We're having a baby in about 6 months." Ginny was wrapped in a hug from Harry at that moment and given a kiss that meant only one thing, that he was happy and he was definitely ready for a family.


	3. After the Meeting

**Life Savers**

Chapter three: After the Meeting

After the rest of the group congratulated the four young people, they went on there way to what they were doing that night. The eleven that had gotten there Healer Certification went with the head healer to get there different paperwork and supplies. They were going to be working for the Life Savers and the school to help out in any attack that might happen. They would also be the main group that were watching over the potions that Severus was going to be starting within the next couple of days. Ron had to sit down after a while because while he was able to walk again, he still was weak in the legs for not being able to walk for so long. He sat down and listened to what the healer was talking about and doing research into some of the potions that they were going to be putting together. Moody had gave them the books that the rituals and potions for the magical eyes were in, and soon they had a list of all the ingredients that they would need on it. Even tho it would only take a couple of months for all the rituals and potions to be made, Severus said that it would take him about 3 weeks to get all the ingredients together. So they decided to get started over the Christmas holidays on it.

Unbeknownst to Harry and Ginny, they wouldn't be going through the rituals around Christmas, they would be getting there new eyes for Christmas. It seems that Moody had already started the rituals and potions to be done in time for the holidays. The adults of the LS had gotten together and decided that it would be the least that they could do for the savior of the wizadring world. They all respected him and his wife, and would do anything for them.

There was a loud cheer coming from the younger members of the group, as the last of them finally passed there Ani Magi tests, and now the full group were Ani Magi. The group had a wide variety of animals for them. They had, 7th year and adults, which consisted of around 40 witches and wizards. 10 cats of different types and sizes. 5 birds, 2 dragons, 1 Phoenix, 6 foxes, 6 dogs of different shapes and sizes, and 8 different types of mammals and sea life, from 2 otters, 1 skunk, 2 squirrels (Fred and George Weasley), and 3 monkeys. From the 10 6th years they had 5 dogs, and 5 different types of cats, including a rather large lion. From the 5th years which were only 4 of, which happened to be a quartet of siblings, came 4 chimpanzees. Third years had one of the biggest in size of the class, they had 15 of them. They had 2 bears, 1 elephant, 2 Phoenixes, 1 Dragon, 1 Griffon, 1 Hippo, 1 Rhino, and 6 cats including 3 of them being kneazles. The first through third years only had two in each of the year, and they had 2 first year rabbits, 2 second year wolves, and 2 third year Gorilla's that made up one of the greatest zoo's in the wizadring world.

Harry watched over the proceedings with a smile on his face, and applauded the new Ani-magi in the group. He had been given the right to register all of his groups ani-magi's with the ministry, and he had them all fill out all the paperwork to make it official. Next came the announcement that Harry had been waiting for the right time to announce. "Attention Life Givers, I have been given permission to offer you all this opportunity to get your apparition liscences. If you want to go for the test, please take the next couple of weeks to take the lessons that will be offered by both myself, and my wife, plus there will be others that will be holding a class to train you how to do it." There was another uproar of applause at this, but mostly from the ones that were sure that they wouldn't be able to do this til they were in there 7th year or later.

Harry walked up to the Potions Master and asked him if he was able to find enough volunteers to help him with the potion watch?

"Yah Harry, I actually had to turn people down. There are enough people to watch it, that I won't need to do anything besides do the actual brewing. There is one thing that I'm worried about tho, what are we going to do about classes. I need someone that can take over my classes for a couple of times per week. Is there anyone that you can think of? I would ask you to do it, but I know that you are also going to be doing a lot of things."

Harry thought on that a minute, and told him that he would be glad to take some of his classes for him. You see Harry and a few others have taken there NEWTS last year along with there OWLS so that they could start taking AUROR training this year along with some minor classes. They had all graduated as fully trained witches and wizards in the subjects that were needed for the Auror training. They included Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Neville, Luna and Draco. These were the ones that showed the most talent once that they were given the chance. Severus gave them the chance once Harry sat him down and talked to him about what he had in mind, and to give him an option to get out of the Death Eaters. Professor Snape was completely safe from Voldemort's wrath, because he was thought to be dead. Voldemort is thinking that there is a ghost teaching Potions at Hogwart's now, and through some complicated spells and potions, he was basically seen as a ghost to those that would want him dead.

"Ok everyone, we will be having another meeting in one month, at that time there will be an official here from the ministry that will test those that don't have there apparition licence yet, so everyone that doesn't have it yet, please be ready to be tested that night. Another thing, by the end of this year, I am told that those that have been taking the training to become Auror's will be done with there training, and be certified as one like the trained healers we have now. So if there isn't anything else that anyone would like to bring up, I will call this meeting officially over, and have you all leave for your quarters or homes. Thank you all for coming."

Harry left the room at this time for his quarters, and waited for Ginny to come to there room. They have been married for a while now, and were really happy.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please if you have any complaints, leave it in a review. I do take constructive criticism easily and try to do better in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
